charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
A Paige from the Past
A Paige from the Past is the 10th episode of the fourth season and the 76th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Haunted by her parents' tragic deaths, Paige travels back in time while Piper must prevent the marriage of Phoebe and Cole, whose bodies are inhabited by outlaw ghosts. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell and Lulu *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner and Frankie *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *Sherman Howard as Clyde *M. Scott Wilkinson as Mr. Matthews *Lisa Darr as Mrs. Matthews *Larry Brandenburg as Mr. Martin *Alex Breckenridge as Michelle Miglis Co-Stars *Bradley James as Security Guard *Dwayne Macopson as Uniform Cop *Rhonda Stubbins as Principal Harris *Time Winters as Chaplain *Tommy Redmond Hicks as Captain Magical Notes Powers *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze a burning car and to freeze the jewelry store. *'Whirling:' Used by Clyde to teleport in. *'Portal Creation:' Used by Clyde to open a portal through time. *'Fading:' Used by Clyde to teleport out. *'Possession:' Used by Frankie and Lulu to possess Cole and Phoebe. *'Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb out of a car. *'Spirit Dominion:' Used by Clyde to recapture Frankie and Lulu and to bring back Paige's parents. *'Healing:' Used by Leo to heal Cole. Notes and Trivia thumb|150px|WB's ad * This is the only episode on the show with "Paige" in the title. * This episode has a similar plot with Ordinary Witches. In both episode a character, Paige and Kyle, try to understand their parents' death by time travelling into the past. * This is the sixth time that one of the sisters has been possessed. * This is the fourth time that time travel was in an episode. * In this episode, Paige's life as a teen is shown and she has bangs and braces. All the Halliwell sisters have been shown to have bangs, Prue in "Be Careful What You Witch For", Piper in "That '70s Episode" and Phoebe in "Hyde School Reunion". Also all the sisters except Phoebe had braces during their teenage years. * Through Frankie and Lulu, Phoebe and Cole's true feelings about marriage are shown. * This episode scored 3.4 million viewers. * In this episode it's stated that Paige smoked as a teenager. She also drank in high school. In Charmed Again, Part 1, it is revealed she stopped drinking due it having been a problem in the past. * This is the second time that one of the sisters has been turned into a teenager again. The same thing happened to Prue in "Be Careful What You Witch For". * It's revealed that Paige could orb as a teenager, which is what saved her from the same fate as her adoptive parents. * In the WB ad., Rose McGowan's head was edited onto a season 2 promo of Alyssa Milano's body. * The scene where Paige is explaining what happened to her parents was an additional take that wasn't going to be used, it was filmed by the production team after two previous takes; the second take was originally going to be used but the producers and directors wanted to film one more. They told Rose they had the scene but just wanted to do one more to see how far Rose could go with it. Believing take two was going to be used, Rose let it all out, surprising everyone with what she had done, leading to take three being used in the final product. Cultural References * When Clyde arrives in the manor for the first time, he mentions the Woodstock Festival. Woodstock would again be referenced in "Witchstock". *Piper says "What is with the Blanche DuBois?", a reference to the 1951 Academy award-winning film "A Streetcar Named Desire", which was based on the 1947 play by Tennessee Williams, and where the female lead was named Blanche DuBois. *Piper says "My sister was just possessed by a supernaturally born killer", a reference to the 1994 movie Natural Born Killers, which is about a murderous couple going on a rampage. *Leo says "Get your butt down here you fetid worm from the bog of eternal stench!". The "bog of eternal stench" is a reference to the movie "Labyrinth". *The title is a reference to the saying "taking a page from the past" which means using a past example to influence the present. *In high school, Paige's friend Michelle says "morbid much". In the pilot episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer called "Welcome to the Hellmouth", Cordelia Chase uses this very phrase. Glitches * When Leo and Paige arrive in 1994, there are a few factual errors in Paige's bedroom: on the wall, there is a poster of Metallica's album Garage, Inc., ''and on her desk there's a Tiffany doll from the movie ''Bride of Chucky, both weren't released until 1998. There's also a movie poster for Scream ''from 1996 (which starred Rose McGowan) on the wall. The poster is blurred out for reruns, possibly due to licensing reasons. * As Paige is walking out of her class and her teacher orders her to sit down, she responds saying "No, I won't." Here you can clearly see that she doesn't have braces on her teeth. However, after she opens the door and is met by a security guard, we see in the next shot that she has them on again. * When Paige's parents' car burst into flames, you can clearly see that nobody is in the car. Gallery Episode Stills 4x10-04.jpg 4x10-03.jpg 4x10-01.jpg 4x10-05.jpg 4x10-02.jpg Quotes :'Piper:' Oh, my god, Cole. How's my car? :'Cole:' It's fine. :'Piper:' That is the first and last time you borrow my car, got it? Good. :'Leo:' You owe me, Clyde. Or do I need to remind you of your client that I healed? The one you returned from the past—on the edge of a cliff? I believe there were thirty-''two broken bones. :Leo: Rough ride. Are you okay? :Paige: Yeah. I'm all right. I'm all... (She looks into the mirror and sees that she is a teenager again.) ...wrong! Oh, my God. I'm so screwed. I'm supposed to come back as a ghost. Not a ghost with...braces? :Leo: You're meant to relive the experience, Paige. Not observe it. :Paige: Yeah. But I just wanted to come back and watch me make sarcastic comments about my lack of style. :Darryl: Look, I am sick of you and your entire dysfunctional family unit. I will not falsify evidence. I am a cop. :Piper: Okay, cop, do I need to remind you that you bailed Cole out of jail last night? :Darryl: So? :Piper: So I was wondering what you were going to tell your captain when he sees Cole on the surveillance tape. :Darryl: What are you waiting for? Go get the damn tape! International Titles *'French:' Mauvais esprits (Bad/Ill/Evil Spirits) *'Czech:' Paige z minulosti (Paige from the Past) *'Slovak: '''Paige v minulosti ''(Paige in the Past) *'Russian:' Страница прошлого prošlogo (Page—Pathé) *'Serbian:' Pejdž iz Proslosti *'Italian:' Il Passato di Paige (''The Past of Paige)'' *'Spanish (Spain):' Una Paige del pasado (A Paige from The Past) *'Spanish (Latin America)': El pasado de Paige (The Past of Paige) *'Portuguese (Brazil): '''O passado de Paige ''(Paige's Past) *'German:' Geister der Vergangenheit (Phantoms of the Past) *'Hungarian: '''Nagy szellemek találkozás ''(Meeting by Big Ghosts) * 'Finnish: '''Haamuja menneisyydestä ''(Ghosts from the Past) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4